A bad place
by Misari
Summary: Oh, son sólo... dos personas que vinieron (a este lugar malo) al mundo. [Para LuFFy McCormick].


Okei, primer fic de Gangsta. Yey, estrenando fandom *porras, tompretazos, bombos, globos*. Sé que es uno pequeño, pero como siempre digo cada vez que entro a uno nuevo: ténganme piedad y sean buenos niños. No tengo mucho más que decir además de advertirles que esto es puro delirio místico y una cosilla más: este pequeño fic **es el regalo (atrasadísimo) que le prometí a Richie**. Perdón por la tardanza, y ojalá, ojalá, te guste. Todito para vos -¡vamos por un mundo lleno de Erica/Mikhail!

 **Aclaraciones:** Ni Gangsta ni sus personajes me pertenece. Todo de la diosa Kohske.

* * *

 _ **A bad place.**_

" _No somos malas personas. Sólo vinimos a un lugar malo."_

 _Steven McQueen._

* * *

Mikhail sabe pocas cosas del mundo. En realidad, piensa, no necesita saberlas.

Le basta con saber que _ella_ , su diosa blanca, su luz eterna, está a su lado. Le basta levantar la mirada después de una persecución salvaje donde el rojo destiñe hasta debajo de sus uñas y los gritos se acercan terriblemente a una sinfonía infernal que llena el aire con presencia física y verla parada en el centro de la decadencia -¿humana?-, como el único pilar en pie después de una gran tormenta. Le basta con acercarse y obtener una mirada muda, una caricia fría, un roce inintencionado, un «bien hecho, Mikhail».

 _Le basta y no necesita más_.

Porque para Mikhail, que no conoce nada del mundo, que fue creciendo en un agujero tan negro como el mismo infinito, que nació en las entrañas de la noche, que las estrellas decidieron darle la espalda y sonreírle nunca, que el espanto fue tan profundo que tiñó sus irises de bermellón diluido, la luz que desprende Erica es acogedora (cegadora), tan grande que borró de un espadazo, de un corte limpio, la negrura absoluta y le dio sentido al sinsentido.

Porque para Mikhail, que no conoce nada del mundo, Erica representa todo lo que necesita saber de él.

Y si ella le regala con sus labios finos un «bien hecho, Mikhail» seguido de una caricia fugaz con dedos fantasmales en los cabellos cada vez que salen a _jugar_ y juega _limpio_ , él siente que todo está en el lugar correcto, que las piezas que antes no lograba juntar encajan con un sonoro click y quedan perfectas (o casi); siente, con la adrenalina llenándole la boca y la sensación palpable del contacto aún sobre él, que todo está bien.

Por eso no comprende. Por eso no entiende. _¿Por qué los llaman así?_

(—¡Monstruos! ¡Monstruos! ¡Monstruos!

—Eeh, ¿Monstruos? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? ¿Es rico?

—¡MONSTRUOS!).

¿Qué es un monstruo?

Una vez, mientras correteaba por los pasillos eternos de la mansión entonando una canción arrancada de los labios de una muerta, escuchó una conversación que le resultó desconcertante. La mayoría de esas palabras extrañas ya fueron tiradas al olvido, con un soplo, pero una de ellas anidó dentro de él; resuenan como ecos perdidos del tiempo. Tienen un poder desconocido que le hace apretar los dientes y humedecerse los labios: «Son como bestias salvajes, Danny, monstruos, que huelen a los de su misma especie».

La palabra palpita contra sus sienes y por primera vez tiene _miedo_.

¿Qué es un monstruo?

Un miedo absurdo que le devora las entrañas y le hace darse cuenta que ya no le basta, que necesita más, que quiere saber más de aquello que no sabe. Le revuelve el estómago y por minutos, horas, días, semanas -¿años?- lo que parece una interminable línea de tiempo sin quebrar, así, se pierde. Se siente confuso y grita y llora y patalea y hace berrinches como el niño que es (que debió haber sido) y le duele, le duele tanto y…

…y Erica lo encuentra. Acurrucado contra la esquina de su cuarto.

Lo mira con sus ojos de hielo fundido y sus pestañas de papel comprimido. ¡Que hermosa es! Se acerca a él con la gracia de un felino, sus pasos silenciosos cual fantasma sin forma sobre el piso de madera caoba. Tip-tip-tip. Apenas hace ruido. ¡Que maravillosa es! Se agacha con una expresión absolutamente neutra –¿qué viste para transformarte en una muñeca de porcelana, Erica?- y le tiende la mano. ¡Que preciosa es! Con su mutismo ella le habla y él comprende sus idiomas a la perfección; la invitación se hace, el regazo es suyo.

Se arropa en su pecho vacío (está vacío, sí, tan vacío como el cielo en un día despejado, tan vacío como el foso profundo donde mueren los sueños, pero Erica le _cor_ responde –lo abraza con sus brazos fuertes y manchados-, siempre lo hace, siempre está ahí), cálido, amplio, encontrando el consuelo que anhelaba sin saberlo.

—Erica, Erica, Erica, Erica, Erica —repite en un eco ahogado.

¿Qué es un monstruo?

—¿Qué ocurre, Mikhail?

 _«_ _¡No me dejes! ¡No me dejes! ¡No seré más un monstruo! ¡Lo prometo!_ _»_.

—¡Erica! —y (se) rompe (en miles de pedazos) a llorar.

—¿Mikhail?

¿Qué es un monstruo?

 _«_ _¡Loprometoloprometoloprometoloprometoloprometo!_ _»_.

Se aferra a ese amplio –y cómodo- vacío con sus manitos –de niño mutilador- mientras las palabras van juntando su potencia y creando una madriguera en sus oídos; son sonidos asquerosamente acusadores, son voces rotas y llenas de astillas que se le clavan en la nuca y lo hacen sangrar, son desprecios baratos que le escupen en el rostro con repulsión. Mikhail se estremece, tiembla, el miedo se funde con, ¿con la ira?; desde la oscuridad, ha hecho todo lo que se le ha ordenado, _todo_.

¿QUÉ ES UN MONSTRUO?

Todo. No le importa qué es aquello que nace de los labios serpentinos de sus dueños, él mira a Erica, y si ella da su aprobación, si ella asiente y obedece, Mikhail no tiene porqué actuar de forma contraria. No importa que eso signifique entrar en la oscuridad más absoluta una y otra y otra y otra vez. Sabe que a su lado, la luz no permitirá que se funda completamente entre aquellos viles pliegues. No importa qué clase de orden nazca y se filtre (rompan destruyan corten torturen despellejen muerdan arranquen despedacen quiebren _maten_ ) él asiente y obedece al compás de la danza de ella… y aun así, parece que lo que hace _está mal_.

¿… Qué… es… un… monstruo…?

Parece que lo que hace lo convierte en alguien _malo_.

—Erica… —susurra, la voz quebrada en mil partes diferentes—. ¿Soy…?

Ella espera, paciente, sus brazos alrededor de él, firmes, fuertes, sustentables; su toque evapora la histeria del miedo, sofoca las voces furiosas, apaga los sonidos y todo de pronto es silencio. Sólo se oye un cora-. No, no es uno, se oyen, si sólo se oyen dos corazones palpitando, dos corazonadas infladas que hunden y elevan la piel, dos pechos contrapuestos que chocan y se alejan y vuelven a chocar. Están tan rítmicamente conectados que de pronto todo parece aclararse, todo se ve con una claridad que hace vibrar a Mikhail.

 _Puede verlo_.

(la oscuridad muere aplastada

por la luz, pálida,

blanca,

que toma su lugar)

—¿Somos malos, Erica? —pregunta al fin; alza la mirada, curiosas sus pupilas negras, curiosos sus irises pecadores, curiosas sus facciones infantiles.

Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo. Bah. ¿ _Quién_ –no qué- es el monstruo ahí?

Erica separa ligeramente los labios y Mikhail parpadea, curioso, preguntándose algo que no tiene lugar en el cuadro que están pintando un niño negro y una mujer blanca -ellos; se ven suaves, se ven cálidos, se ven jugosos, se ven blancuzcos, se ven apetitosos, ¿se podrán comer? Y entonces el hechizo mágico se rompe –la pregunta absurda se extingue de pronto- cuando brotan palabras de aquel manantial inexplorado y él presta atención, la mirada desviada a los géiseres congelados.

«No lo sé», está a punto de decir. (Pero no quiere decirle una mentira).

—No, Mikhail.

—¿De verdad?

No asiente de inmediato; nota, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí, las sombras que bailan sobre la madera y se esconden detrás de las cortinas cuando se ven descubiertas. Aferra a Mikhail, por si acaso, por si deciden saltar a su encuentro. Tiene entre sus huesos al niño que hundieron en ellas sin un rastro de culpabilidad y tiene, a su vez, entre sus huesos –cree reconocer el lugar: entre sus costillas apelmazadas- al alma que se pudrió, su propia alma, esa que hundieron también, del mismo modo.

Erica se da cuenta, quizá no por primera vez, que las sombras de ese lugar innombrable los devoraron. Rico, rico, se hicieron un festín con sus carnes blandas y los tragaron sin contemplaciones; es que, hey, ¿por qué habría de tenerla con las herramientas que se usan para construir? ¿acaso un albañil se preocupa por su martillo? ¿por su tornillo? ¿acaso el carnicero tiene cuidado con su cuchillo? ¿acaso el pistolero lo tiene con su revolver? ¿el doctor con su escalpelo? ¿el leñador con su hacha?

No. (No existe tal cosa). No, querida, no, pequeño. Ese es un lugar malo.

Terriblemente malo.

¿Quién es el monstruo ahí?

—De verdad —asiente. En ese nimio movimiento se esconde todo el peso del mundo—. No lo somos, Mikhail, no somos malos.

—Pero ellos…

—Sé lo que dicen ellos —su voz se torna solemne, una pisca de emoción se remueve entre las silabas que se van encontrando con sus cuerdas de lira— Deja que crean lo que quieran. Cuando te lo digan sólo debes pensar en una cosa, Mikhail: vinimos a parar aquí, a este lugar, este lugar que es malo. Este lugar del que no podemos huir.

—¿Este lugar?

—El mundo.

El miedo termina de difuminarse, se extingue en el aire –y quizá para siempre.

Mikhail extiende sus manitos, despacio las escurre por los rincones y se posan con una suavidad impropia sobre la piel traslucida, sobre las mejillas quebradizas. Es tan suave, tan fría, tan fuerte, tan ella. Sonríe, sonríe con su hilera de dientes cazadores, blancos, de tiburón, que huelen a peligro, y sus facciones se ablandan ante los ojos de Erica, se derriten, caen trocitos de máscara macabra y tras el velo aparece la verdad que fue sepultada.

Oh, son sólo...

¿Quién es el monstruo ahí?

«¡Este lugar! ¡Este lugar! ¡Este lugar! ¡El mundo!».

Mikhail sabe pocas cosas del mundo. Y lo que sabe es suficiente para que no quiera nada de él; y si esconde más secretos, profundos, aterradores, ya sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer: debe taparse los oídos, debe colocar esas manitos pequeñas sobre ellas y pensar, reemplazar aquellas palabras que le palpitaban contra la sien con las nuevas, las que la luz le regaló. Ajá, sabe pocas cosas del mundo; lo que queda del resto no necesita saberlas.

Porque la tiene a Erica. _Con eso le basta_.

—Vamos a dormir.

Mikhail asiente.

…dos personas que vinieron (a este lugar malo) al mundo.

...

...

* * *

 **NOTAS:** Sin mucho que agregar, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Disculpen las faltas de ortografía, como siempre digo soy humana y cometo errores, y supongo que nos veremos pronto, planeo molestar mucho en el futuro. Gracias por leer. Dejen su contribución, no tiene que ser muy grande.

Atte, Misari.


End file.
